Clan:The Empire/Vacant Jobs and Positions
This page is solely for The Empire to fill empty positions and jobs within the clan. For more information on jobs you can contact Emperor Hester via talk page or email at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com Still under construction =Full Time Positions= Full time positions are positions that require full time attention, those in full time positions may still get part-time jobs/positions that don't require as much time, however the full time position comes first over all other jobs. Branch Leaders Branch leaders are the leaders of The Empire's main branches; Central Government, World Government, Ministry of Industry, Imperial Military, Imperial Intelligence, and Imperial Security Bureau. 'Grand Moff' The Empire is looking for someone who can oversee and manage The Empire's World Government and the worlds The Empire presides over. Grand Moff will work closely with those within the Ministry of Industry on projects to help the clan make money upon other things: *Openings: 1 *Salary: None *Benefits: Being in the public eye in one of the most prominent positions within the clan. Application Process *Email Emperor Hester at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com on why you'd be a good Grand Moff. **Possibly answer follow up questions the Emperor may have. 'Lord/Lady Field Marshal' The Empire is looking for someone who can monitor The Empire's Military, from it's Legions of troops to working to establish military tactics The Empire can use to fight other factions, be it a friendly competition or not. *Openings: 1 *Salary: None *Benefits: Being in the public eye in one of the most prominent positions within the clan. Application Process *Email Emperor Hester at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com on why you'd be a good Lord/Lady Field Marshal. **Possibly answer follow up questions the Emperor may have. 'Director of Imperial Intelligence' The Empire is looking for someone who can monitor the Imperial Intelligence, the Director of II works to find any external threats to the clan with the use of spies and intel analyses. *Openings: 1 *Salary: None *Benefits: Being in the public eye in one of the most prominent positions within the clan. Application Process *Email Emperor Hester at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com on why you'd be a good Director of Imperial Intelligence. **Possibly answer follow up questions the Emperor may have. Deputy Branch Leaders Deputy Branch Leaders are the second-in-command within The Empire's main branches, those listed are listed due to there already being a Branch Leader, however since several lack activity if one outdoes their Branch Leader you'd have a chance to assume their position. 'Vizier' The Empire is looking for several people to help run the various departments within the Central Government, unlike some other branches who only have one deputy leader position, the Central Government has several, with the Senior most assuming the role of Grand Vizier should the Grand Vizier go in-active, resign or be kicked. *Openings: 4 *Salary: None *Benefits: Being in the public eye in some of the most prominent positions within the clan. There are several Vizier Positions: 'Vizier of Resource Allocation Division Empire(RADE)' The Vizier of RADE works the main logistical arm of the clan, ensuring that everyone has what they need and want at all times, and can even turn down requests provided with a reasonable reason to reject. 'Vizier of Diplomacy' The Vizier of Diplomacy works with the Emperor in making diplomatic policies and alliances, factions wishing to enter a relationship with The Empire can do so by requesting in the Embassy at the clan's forums, the Vizier of Diplomacy may also seek out diplomacy and work with the Emperor to gain relations with other factions. 'Vizier of Progress' The Vizier of Progress works to keep The Empire going, from gaining new members to finding potential allies for the Department of Diplomacy to taking ideas the clan can use to make The Empire more enjoyable. 'Vizier of Improvements' The Vizier of Improvements works with the Department of Progress to plan how to improve membership within The Empire and with the Ministry of Industry on any expenses that might need to be taken or resources that are required to help. Application Process *Email Emperor Hester at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com on which Vizier position you want and why you'd be good at that position. **Possibly answer follow up questions the Emperor may have. Deputy Minister of Industry The Empire is looking for someone who can help run the Ministry of Industry and it's various departments and operations, this position is also one that would grant someone the ability to jump the Minister of Industry as his activity is questionable. Application Process *Email Emperor Hester at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com on why you'd be a good Deputy Minister of Industry. **Possibly answer follow up questions the Emperor may have. Category:The Empire